Donna Sabine
A link without quote mark refers to the chapter of the story is referenced, while any links with quote marks refer to the scene of an episode on the show. BEFORE THE EXPLOSION Donna is still feeling guilty about what happened at her wedding and she holds herself responsible for her ex-partner shooting her husband Hank in the back. According to Hank, Donna hasn't been returning Ed's calls. She doesn't seem surprised and tells Hank she's surprised he didn't call sooner. ( Keep the Peace Part I) During their conversation, Donna has a flashback to when she and Ed were in disagreement over a case. ("The Perfect Family") Although she doesn't tell Hank what case it was she was thinking about, she tells him it's the guilt of the job and that's why she thought about retiring in the first place. She also doesn't want him to lose her, especially before they can start a family of their own. Donna admits to Hank she's been having nightmares. (Keep the Peace Part II) It's clear by the flashback she slips into while in conversation that it's clear she's having them because of what happened to Hank. ("A New Life") Donna tells him she's going shopping, and she wasn't doing it just avoid Ed and the other Team One members if they came to the house. Donna had just paid for her purchase at the store in the mall and is looking at some baby clothes, when she runs into Sophie, Ed's wife, who quickly tells Donna that her husband didn't put her up to it. She was just buying some clothes. She then invites Donna to grab some lunch at the food court. Despite her worries about Sophie asking about the shooting, she accepts. While they're talking Donna tells Sophie to please tell Ed that she's okay and needs some time to figure things out. Sophie tells her she will pass on the message. (Look to the Sky ) Hank wants to know if they'll ever plan that vacation they had been talking about. They finally book their trip to the White Sands Hotel in Honolulu. (Red Lights Part I) Donna and Hank are packing for their trip to Hawaii. Donna heads downstairs to put a load of laundry in the dryer while he answers the door. Ed is standing there on the other side and asks if Donna is there and if he can talk to her. Hank goes downstairs to talk to her and tells her she needs to talk to him and that she can't keep avoiding him or the other team members. It's clear they're all really worried about her. She comes upstairs and Ed reiterates that it took everything to not have their boss, Greg Parker, from storming down her door. There are some answers that need to be clarified and she talks about how she has more than a few demons to deal with after her ex-partner shot her husband and will need some time to deal with it. He asks her not to do all the thinking all herself and to come to him, their boss, Wordy or Sam to talk about things. (Red Lights Part II) Hank and Donna have finally made it to Hawaii. They seem to be in good spirits as they have just slept ten hours in their hotel room after getting off the plane. (Bite the Bullet) She and Hank are finally able to take that walk on the beach. They talk about making Christmas traditions now that they were married as well as what they did when they were children. Donna mentions they didn't have a lot but how her parents would try and make it special for her and Emily. They would turn on Christmas music while dancing and decorating the tree. When her sister went to live overseas, they would Skype with her and Donna would decorate the tree with her parents. She also mentions that Emily was born a month after she turned six, and how her little sister made things interesting for her as they were growing up. When her sister was four and she was ten, her little sister turned on the mixer as they were making cookies for Santa, which got all over the gold and black sweater Donna had finally saved up to buy with her own birthday money. To this day, she still has the sweater stuffed in a box, as well as a few other things from her childhood, like her mother's wedding ring and a photo album. It's clear that even though she is in Hawaii sharing memories that she's still beating herself up from being suspended from the SRU. (Something New) Hank catches up to her and makes her promise that if something happens to either one of them, they won't ever end their conversations with angry words. They talk a little before they go to a street full of tables and buys her a shell necklace lined with gold because 'he loves her and wants her to be happy again'. (We'll Be a Dream) Hank surprises Donna the next day with a surprise at the hotel. (Not Alone) He has set up a table for a special breakfast. He has also set up a massage and pedicure for her, then ukelele lessons for both of them, ending the night by watching the sunset together on Waikiki beach. (Revelation) Donna is not feeling well but she puts on a brave face. Hank jokes that it's probably because of all the stress she's been going through. She jokes right back that at this rate she'll be ready to go back to work. (Follow Me) The next day they hike up Diamondhead Peak, despite Hank's back injury. They are both glad they did it because they both needed the fresh air, At the end of their hike, she pulls him aside and makes Hank promise that if anything happens to her, he'll try and move on. (On My Way) Hank asks Donna if she's ready to go back to work, she tells him she's ready mentally to go back, Physically, she isn't sure since she thinks she made a fool of herself in front of the team. (Last Ride) They return back home and Donna has chocolates for everyone. Ed tells her it's okay to lose your mind for a little while because that's what makes you human and if it consumes you, then you have a problem. (Walking Blind) AFTER THE EXPLOSION Donna has written a note to her boss and coworkers on Team One. Greg Parker, her boss reads the note, which brings them to talk about Donna's last words the day of the explosion. (Keep the Peace Part I) Ed goes over to Wordy's house to break the news that both Jimmy and Donna were killed in action. (Keep the Peace Part II) Team one arrives for Donna's funeral. Hank is the first speaker and he speaks about how Donna always went after what she wanted. He mentioned how five months after they met, Donna suggested they get married. When he hesitated, she called him out on it and he left the bar. He ended up at her doorstep twenty minutes later, finally accepting her proposal. Red Lights Part I Greg gives a shorter speech about Donna (Red Lights Part II) He talks about how she was the perfect fit for the team after Jules was injured. ("Between Heartbeats") At the end of it, he thanks Hank for letting Donna be a part of the SRU. Ed is the last one to speak at the funeral and mentions that Donna came to him in a dream. He even admitted that the dream version of her gave him the advice to write from the heart. He talks about the day he evaluated her and how she answered every question he dished at her. He talks about how she would have made a great mother and thanks her for her love, dedication, and patience. (Red Lights Part III) While mingling in the cultural hall after the funeral, Hank is talking to Greg Parker about now they were at that point that he should have just let her retire. He asks if they have found his wife yet, but at this point, they haven't been able to recover either Donna or Jimmy's remains. While they're in their conversation, Donna's sister shows up to give a speech. She mentions that she and her sister are six years are apart. Their mom died a couple of years before and their dad who is in declining health because of Alzheimer's is in an assisted living facility. Donna came to visit him three or four times a week. (Bite the Bullet) Someone has placed a piece of paper with Donna's name on it on the chair she used to sit on during the SRU meetings. (Something New ) During their meeting, Ed mentions how his son Clark was starting to trust and talk to Donna more than he would with him or Sophie. ( Loaded Questions) According to her coworker Tom, the day of the bombing, they responded to a fake bomb scare after a kid dropped a plastic bomb on the ground. (Follow Me) A little later, they were called about a block from the health and welfare center after a real bombing, leading up to the one that killed her and Jimmy. She heard that Clark, Ed's son was found in the parking lot before heading into the university where she was unsuccessful at stopping the bomb. (On My Way) Ed confirms to the rest of Team One that they have found the remains of Jimmy but not Donna (Last Ride) Emily, Donna's sister comes to collect Donna's belongings from her locker. She talks to Ed about how when they were teenagers, they had to share a room, and how her sister was always the organized one, just like now. (Burn Me Down)